Caiden and Connor Meet the Turtles
by HettyScetty97
Summary: One-shot bedtime story for Caiden and Connor requested by their mum Alison. Hope you guys enjoy it. This is rated K. I am dedicating it to the three people mentioned before hand Alison, Connor and Caiden. Thanks for the request. You guys are great friends
The Best Adventures of Super Caiden and Super Connor

a/n: Alison, this one is for your boys. The word for this chapter is Story. Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Caiden and Connor were on holiday in New York with their big sister Caitlin their mummy and their daddy. One night they were going to see a play, so they were walking down a street named Broadway, it was full of bright lights. "Mummy, are we going to see ninja turtles?" Caiden asked as he looked down the busy street.  
"I don't know Caiden, we might see the ninja turtles." Mummy answered him.  
"With Mikey and Donnie and Leo?" Caiden asked. Connor heard this and turned to look.  
"What would you do if you seen the turtles Caitlin?" He asked.  
"I don't know scream." Caitlin answered. They walked into the big theatre to see the play.

When the play finished they went back to the big fancy hotel that they were staying in. Mummy and Daddy tucked Caiden and Connor into their beds. And they fell asleep tired out from the funny play they had seen.

Later on the window slid open, waking Caiden and Connor up from their turtle dreams. They opened their eyes. And had to rub them to make sure that they weren't seeing things. In front of them stood Raphael and Leonardo. Caiden and Connor were so shocked that they couldn't speak. "Aw, sewer apples." Raph commented.  
"It's okay boys you are sleeping. We aren't really here." Leo tried to reason with them. But Connor and Caiden were smart enough to realise that they were there.  
"You are Leo and you are Raphael." Caiden said pointing at them.  
"That's right little man. How did you know that?" Leo asked Caiden.  
"Can we meet Mikey and Donnie?" Connor asked.

Fishface and Rahzar came into the room. "Grab the children and let's go anyone that the turtles talk to can be useful to Shredder." Fishface said as he picked up Caiden.  
"I'm super Caiden. Do-do do." He said and kicked fishface's face. He giggled a little as Fishface dropped him on the bed. "Again." He said happily. When fishface never dropped him again Caiden gave his angry face.

Rahzar had gotten a hold of Connor by this time and he kicking him. "Take that you ugly doggy bully." Connor said. Raph and Leo were shocked that Rahzar and Fishface were willing to kidnap to little boys that were here in New York with their family. "Raph get the boys, but don't hurt them." It was too late. Rahzar and Fishface had gotten out of the window.

Raph and Leo quickly followed behind them calling Mikey and Donnie who were watching out for foot ninja a block away from them. It was lucky that Caiden was such a loud screamer because that's all that they could here. Caiden screaming for his mummy and daddy, who were sleeping in their own bed. "What's the problem Leo?" Donnie asked.  
"Fishface and Rahzar, just took two sweet little boys from their hotel room." Leo answered him. "Let's get in the Shellraiser and let's bring them back." The turtles swiftly jumped off of the rooftop and followed Caiden's voice.

Soon they caught up as Rahzar was trying to calm Caiden and Connor down. "Why did you take those kids Rahzar?" Leo yelled pulling out his katana swords and holding them in a way that said. 'I'm ready, take me' The six mutants jumped into battle as Connor and Caiden stood at the side cheering the turtles on. The sight was amazing. "Booyakasha." Mikey shouted. Caiden copied him. Mikey smiled at him before twirling his nunchuks and hitting Fishface in the face for the second time that night. "You aren't getting away with this Fishface, those boys are innocent." Mikey said. The orange masked turtle put his chucks in his belt and walked over to Caiden and Connor. The others made their way over to them. Leo whispered for them to close their eyes and cover their mouths. Mikey dropped a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared Caiden and Connor found themselves in the actual Shellraiser. "Wow. Can I fire the weapons?" Connor asked.  
"No we only do that when were fighting." Donnie said as he typed away on his computer. "I think that we have to tell Splinter about this." He added.  
"So home it is then guys?" Leo asked as he kept his eyes on the roads.  
"Sounds good to me. Hey do you boys wanna check out Super Robo Mega Force?" Mikey said. Caiden nodded as he yawned. He was sitting on Mikey's knee and looked really tired. Connor was still sitting at the weapons, he was tired too. "There is no way anyone at school is going to believe me." Connor said. "This is the best thing ever."

They made it to the lair. "Sensei, are you here?" Leo called into the empty room. "Come on, let's try the dojo." Leo said. Caiden and Connor crawled underneath the turnstiles and followed the turtles to the dojo. Leo was right, Splinter was in the dojo, he was training April. "Hey guys." She said brightly as they entered. April caught glimpses of blonde and red hair coming from behind the turtles. She walked behind them and seen Connor and Caiden smiling at her. "Hey little guys. What are your names?" She asked.  
"I'm Connor and this is Caiden." Connor answered looking around the room.  
"Well Connor and Caiden. My name is April."  
"Connor, do you care to tell us exactly how you got here?" Splinter asked  
"We went on a big plane." Caiden shouted.  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah." Connor answered. "We were asleep in the hotel and then Leo and Raph came into our room and then the two bad guys came and took us away from our mum and dad."  
"Then the ninja turtles fought them and saved us. Like this." Caiden showed Splinter what his sons' had done to save them in the way of kicking and punching air.  
"Well done my sons. You must get them back to their hotel before their parents realise that they are missing." Splinter instructed.  
"Come on we'll take the Shellraiser again." Leo said. "April you coming or are you too busy training?" Leo said.  
"You may go April." Splinter said. April bowed low to her sensei before leaving the dojo to catch up with her friends.

Back in the Shellraiser Caiden had chosen to sit with April. "You have ginger hair, like me and daddy." He said. "Go gingers." He shouted. April laughed at him. This small Scottish boy was pretty funny.  
"Donnie, what's the best thing you ever built?" Connor asked.  
"I don't know. I do love the Shellraiser, but I also love the T phones, but Metalhead had laser cannons. I would say the T phones." Donnie answered. Connor had so many questions that he wanted to ask the turtles, and he was running out of time. He moved on to Mikey. "What's your favourite pizza?"  
"Mushroom, Jellybeans and Jalapenos." Mikey answered. Connor moved on to Raph.  
"What's the best thing about fighting?"  
"I don't know, winning." Raph answered. Connor moved on to April.  
"Do you have your fan?" Connor asked her. April pulled her tesson out of her pocket.  
"I never go anywhere without it." April smiled. Connor went over to Leo.  
"What is your favourite episode of Space Heroes?" Connor asked. Leo had to think about it very hard for a moment.  
"The one where Captain Ryan had the anxiety ray on him." Leo said after much thought. "We're almost back at the hotel."

Five minutes later they arrived back at their hotel and the turtles carried Caiden and Connor back up to bed. "Good night little ninjas." Mikey said as he closed the door.  
"Night night ninja turtles. See you on tele." Caiden said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The turtles snuck back out of the room after making sure that no one had seen or heard them come back in. After one last look into the room the four turtles and April silently went back into the Shellraiser before going home.

THE END

a/n This one-shot was dedicated to my special friends. Caiden and Connor. Hope you liked it boys. I want to hear all about your Turtle adventure when I see you, Hetty Scetty. I also want to give a shout-out to their mum Alison, who asked me to write this for them. Love you guys.


End file.
